Random Awesome
by Volum48
Summary: sesuatu yang Random but tried to be Awesome. EunHae/HaeHyuk ff. warning inside. hanya boleh mem-bash author.


".. yuk...hyuk.. yukjae.."

Aku menoleh. Aku melihat Donghae memanggilku dengan nada terlalu pelan dan tidak terlalu jelas di telingaku. Rambutnya berantakan, kausnya juga, tapi kenapa itu terlihat sangat menawan? Aku tersenyum lebar—_nyengir._

"Halo Hae! Kau habis terkena badai, ya?"

"Hyukjae.. hyuk.. jae.."

"Ada apa? Kau mau kupeluk? Sini kupeluk! Sini! Sini!"

Eh? Donghae kenapa? Wajahnya tampak tidak senang. Raut mukanya menunjukkan seperti ia baru saja bertemu maniak celana dalam.

"Ayolah.." aku merengek seperti bocah sekolah dasar. "Hae sini peluk aku! Peluk aku!" kali ini dengan nada yang biasanya kugunakan saat meminta dibelikan kacamata model baru di whystyle yang harganya selangit itu. "Ayo sini pe—"

"HYUKJAE! BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KUTENDANG BOKONGMU!"

.

HaeHyuk/EunHae fanfiction

Warning : bimbingan orang tua, AU, **shounen-ai**, miss typo, amateur authors

**a/n : ini gajelas. Beneran gajelas. Saya ga boong. Dan ini ber-ending nista.**

.

"Berhentilah cemberut, Hyuk. Sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan porsi ketigamu itu lalu mandi atau kau kutinggal."

Rengutanku bertambah di sela-sela kunyahanku pada daging panggang kesekianku yang entah kenapa enak sekali. Apa? Aku ini lapar dan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku makan, kalau kau ingin tahu.

Aku menatap Donghae yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan pergi begitu saja lalu duduk di sofa ruang tv _kami_. Ia mengacaukan hari liburku yang berharga hanya untuk dibangunkan (diteriaki) lalu disuruh sarapan (makan siang) dan lebih parahnya menyuruhku mandi. Hell, mandi saat liburan itu sama sekali tidak keren. Tapi tunggu—

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

Ia tidak menyahut, kepalanya menyembul dari balik sofa dan tersenyum ke arah meja makan tempatku berada.

"Kita jalan-jalan?"

Jalan-jalan? Keningku mengkerut. "Kemana?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Oiya.. kemana ya?" kata Donghae dengan ekspresi tidak bersalahnya.

"Errr.. Donghae-ssi, kau membangunkanku, mengacaukan hari tanpa mandiku, mengajakku jalan-jalan tapi tidak tau mau kemana? Cerdas sekali" kataku sarkatis

"Hey! Kau kan belum mandi, jadi aku belum mengacaukan hari tanpa mandimu yang sangat berharga itu." Donghae mendengus. "Jadi menurutmu kita harus jalan-jalan kemana?" ia tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimatnya, Terlihat penuh semangat dan antusias.

"Eung.. taman bermain?" ujarku sambil melihat reaksinya.

"Err.. Hyukjae?" reaksinya tidak bagus. "Apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tentang dua pria dewasa yang umurnya hampir berkepala tiga beromantis-romantis ria di taman bermain?" ekspresinya datar. Terlalu datar dalam konteks tidak natural.

"Yeah, Kau benar. Itu akan aneh." ucapku sambil membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk bekas makanku dan Donghae. "Eh tapi apa maksudnya dengan 'beromantis-romantis ria'? apa ini kencan?"

"Tergantung kau mengganggapnya apa sih." Donghae menyalakan televisi flat besar yang diberikan noona-ku sebagai hadiah kepindahan kami ke apartemen _baru_ _kami_ ini. Eung Sebenarnya 'baru' disini maksudnya tiga tahun lalu sih—sekali lagi, kalau kau mau tahu.

"Kuharap ini bukan kencan. Besok aku harus melatih gerakan baru untuk grup _hoobae_ yang harus segera _debut_." Kataku sambil mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk tadi.

"Kenapa kau berharap ini bukan kencan?" tanya Donghae dengan nada bingung.

"Karena, yeah—kau tahu? Ketika kencan aku akan jadi terlalu manis dan kau jadi terlalu gombal dan silahkan katakan selamat tinggal pada kesucian bokongku." Aku berujar cepat—lebih terdengar seperti rap gagal.

Donghae tampak menaikkan alisnya lalu tersenyum lebih lebar lagi dari sebelumnya dan berjalan kearahku. Tidak, ini tidak bagus.

"Aku akan menganggap ini kencan kalau begitu." Donghae berkata, jarak hidungnya hanya lima senti dari hidungku sekarang. Nafasku seakan tertahan saat melihat senyum dan tatapan itu berubah menjadi lembut-tapi-agak-sesuatu dan sudah kubilang, ini tidak akan bagus.

"Sudah kubilang besok aku harus mengajar, Lee Dong.."

Air mengalir, suara wanita yang mengoceh di televisi juga terdengar, bahkan busa-busa di tanganku juga masih terasa saat aku menggenggam bagian pinggang di kaus Donghae ketika bibirnya menyentak bibirku dengan kecupan lembut yang membuatku kacau. Ia melepas ciumannya, menatapku lalu tersenyum. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajahku, tunggu dulu—

" .apa?" aku menjeda setiap kata yang kukatakan, tapi sepertiya Donghae tidak terlalu peduli. Ia mengecup semua yang bisa ia kecup di permukaan wajahku. Aku menahan bahunya dengan tanganku, ia menatapku bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini hari apa?" kataku mengulang.

"Hari.. Jum'at?"

"BRENGSEK! HARI INI JADWALMU YANG MENCUCI PIRING, KAU CURANG!"

.

.

.

Aku melihat pantulan wajah Donghae yang merengut dari kaca akuarium yang berisi ikan-ikan peliharaannya.

"Hyukjaeitumenyebalkansekali, kau tahu. Diaitutidakbisadiajakromantis, kau tahu."

"Donghae berhentilah menggerutu kepada ikan begitu, kau tampak sangat mirip dengan pemilik toko 'whystyle' langgananku."

"Tuhkan. Diaitumenyebalkan." Donghae membubuhkan makanan ikan ke dalam akuarium di hadapannya, masih merengut.

Aku menghela napas. Dia itu _curhat_ atau _ngerap_ sih? Cepat sekali bicaranya. Mau sampai kapan dia melanjutkan sesi curahan hatinya itu pada ikan-ikan yang bahkan meminum urinnya sendiri? Konyol. Dia lupa ya kalau kita akan ken—jalan-jalan? Padahal aku sudah memakai seperangkat ketampananku saat ini—jangan lupakan kacamata loreng merek whystyle yang dibelikan Donghae minggu lalu, tentu saja.

"Kita jadi pergi tidak sih?" tanyaku setengah berteriak. Ia tidak menjawab, masih setia dengan pose ngambeknya. Dia, Lee Donghae, produser rekaman yang juga pembuat lagu-lagu terkenal di dunia, tidak lebih dari bocah umur lima tahun yang sangat kucintai. Sial, aku merasa seperti pedofilia sekarang.

"Kalau tidak jadi aku tidur nih." Aku berusaha mengancam, dan itu cukup membuatnya tersentak.

"Diaitupemalassekalikan?" ucapn Donnghae masih kepada ikan-ikannya. Ia menyebalkan. Sangat.

"Ya! aku dengar itu!"

Aku menghela napas. Menghampirinya dan meraih lengan atasnya. Terpaksa harus pakai cara 'pemaksaan',sepertinya.

"Donghae.." nadaku melembut. "Donghae.." seperti biasa, nada meminta kacamata baru dari whystyle kuucapkan sepenuh hatiku. Kalau ini tidak berhasil, lebih baik kau potong saja rambut pink pucatku ini. "Donghae.." masih belum menyerah. "Hae-Hae.."huh. dia ingin membuatku gila. "Hae..Ha—"

"Huh.. Ayokitapergi."

"Ya! jangan cepat-cepat bicaranya!"

"Baiklah, ayo, kita, pergi."

Aku tersenyum."Tapi kemana?"

"Kau inginnya kemana?"

"Eung.. aku tidak tahu.. ke pusat perbelanjaan?" sebelum Donghae menyela, aku berseru. "Tidak. Tidak. Itu sama saja dengan pilihan ke taman bermain. Bagaimana kalau.. ke Whystyle saja?" mataku berbinar-binar saat mengucapkannya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau baru ke sana minggu lalu dan aku tidak mau kita jatuh miskin kalau kau ke sana tiap seminggu sekali."

Donghae benar. Aku rasa aku sudah terlalu jatuh cinta pada kaca bergagang yang demi apapun sangat indah dan berseni tinggi dan bermotif lucu dan berlensa warna-warni dan—Ugh, aku terdengar seperti maniak.

"Lalu kita harus pergi kemana?" tanyaku tidak sabaran. Ini sudah semakin sore dan bahkan kami belum memutuskan akan pergi kemana. Ini menyebalkan.

Donghae tidak menjawab, ia malah mengendus-ngendus sesuatu pada tubuhku.

"Hey, ada apa?" ia tidak menjawab. Ia masih terus mengendus hingga akhirnya berhenti di rambut pink pucatku.

"Wangi shampomu terasa asing. Kau pakai shampo baru?"

"Ah? Iya. Aku lupa membeli shampo bulan ini tapi untung saja shampo pemberian tetangga kita masih tersimpan di kamar mandi."

Tetangga sebelah apartemen kami bernama Carol, ia orang Amerika yang tinggal bersama anjing puddlenya. Ia seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang dengan bola mata hijau yang belum menikah tentu saja karena ia masih mahasiswa berumur duapuluhan. Menurut Donghae Carol itu menyukaiku dan ia sangat cemburu padanya. Tapi menurutku dia hanya menyukai rambutku yang berganti-ganti tiap bulannya dan ia akan jadi orang kedua—yang pertama pasti Donghae—yang menyentuh gaya rambut terbaruku. Carol memberikanku shampo ini saat ia menemukan **satu helai uban** di kepalaku. Ku tekankan ya, **hanya** **satu uban** bulan lalu.

"Tetangga? Apakah itu Carol?" Donghae berkata dengan nada rendah yang menyeramkan. Err.. aku merasakan aura negatif disini.

"I-i-iya.."

Ini mengerikan.

"kita tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum membuat aromamu kembali normal lagi."

Kuulangi, ini, mengerikan.

"Ayo kita ke kamar mandi."

.

Yang pasti setelah itu kami mandi dua kali sehari, dengan aku yang mengutuk Donghae sambil mengabaikan tatapan heran anak-anak muridku keesokan harinya ketika aku berjalan dan Donghae yang tersenyum seperti orang gila sepanjang waktu.

.

.

.

Haloha minna-san! Ada yg kangen? Ah jan malu-malu. Yang kangen silahkan datangi rumah saya /slap.

Sesuai judulnya ini random karna otak saya emang random dari lahir higga jadilah ff ini. Ff ini dibuat spontan sehabis baca novel humor-romance-kece-parahnya Cara Lockwood yang judulnya i did (but i wouldn't) sambil gigitin hape waktu nonton SS5 di tivi *iniserius* sambil denger random awesomenya Yuna. Di novel i did(but i wouldn't)ini ada satu karakter figuran yg namanya Ian yg kalo ngomong kayak nge-rap. Sama kyk saya kalo lg di dunia nyata ataupun twitter kalo lg marah/ngegaje. Ini kebetulan lho. Serius deh, rasanya saya pingin tos sama author novelnya /tabok

Oiya. Saya jd istri baek banget ye. Promosiin toko kacamata suaminya dimanapun hahuhahuhahu

Oiya. Abis ujian gini saya belum satu pun baca ff lagi. Any recommendation, minna? Kalo bisa eunhae/haehyuk kekekeke

Dan satu lagi. Panggilan kepada seseorang yg tidak usah disebutkan namanya untuk melapor kepada saya apakah ff perdananya udh jadi atau belum. *yg ngerasa harap tunggu gue di gang depan*

_**Terimakasih kepada Yang Maha Esa. **_

_**Maaf ini jam setengah 3 malem. Maaf ini no-edit. Maaf ini gaada 'daftar Thanks to'nya. Maaf ini gajelas pake banget.**_

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK. AKU MENCINTAIMUUUUU~CHU~CHU~

/Ditulis(diketik)dalamkeadaantidakwaras/


End file.
